We Danced
by Winnie-chan
Summary: Summary: Joan muses after dancing with Adam under the streetlights. Set after Recreation


Title: We Danced  
  
Author: Avonne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Joan muses after dancing with Adam under the streetlights.  
  
Spoilers: episodes all the way up to Recreation  
  
__________________  
  
Recreation...Mr. Almight had explained it as "Re - Creating", as if I didn't know the meaning of the word. Though I do admit that when he breaks things down like that, you understand the situation differently.  
  
Either way, it's still annoying. Adam had just started walking home, and I'm still standing on the porch watching his retreating back. He's not too far away yet, maybe just a few feet from the lawn. We had danced for a long time under the street lights. It was quite romantic in a weird "we're just friends, but I still like you alot" sort of way.  
  
Thinking back on our friendship, I never realized that Adam was that important to me, until the day I smashed his art and saw the soulful hurting look on his face. I didn't think I cared that much, but the many nights spent crying, because I still hadn't received Adam's forgiveness told me how wrong I was. He *was* special to me, he was a different addtion to my life, nobody I knew before was like him.  
  
His artistic and quiet nature somehow drew me to him. Somehow I think God's in on this friendship too. I know he's told me that he doesn't intervene in situations, but that doesn't mean he doesn't sway them in a certain direction. I guess Adam's friendship is good for me, because God hasn't said anything yet.  
  
The Dance was perfect, symbolic in it's own right. It was simple, we swayed back and forth, but the comfort was there and that's what I really needed, I needed the recreation. Because before, I wasn't really sure if I was totally forgiven for the whole art incident. Adam never really came right out and said "I forgive you Joan." It was just decided that day of the science fair, he would talk to me again, but I still had a lingering doubt in my mind.  
  
Then there was 'the kiss' or so that's what I dubbed it. It's a treasure buried in a special place in my heart. I cherish it everyday, and even though I didn't show Adam how much it meant to me, there are no words for it. But even after that scene, I was still unsure of my status with him. The Dance had confirmed my forgiveness, for a person cannot hold another person so lovingly if they hated them. I held onto Adam Rove tonight, not just his body, but his friendship as well. His friendship is all I need.  
  
After all of these thoughts had spurred through my memory in a quick minute, Adam was only down the street, and I realized the night was not through. I called after him and he stopped. I had to catch up with him quickly.  
  
"Adam..." I breathed hard from the short sprint, I really do need to get in shape  
  
"What is it Jane?" i smiled, I had missed that nickname.  
  
He didn't have time to react, for I had threw myself at him hard, and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. He didn't understand, but neither did I.  
  
"Jane?" He asked with uncertainty  
  
"Adam?" I asked in a mocking tone, he chuckled  
  
"Joan, I have to get home."  
  
"I know, but I had to say thank you." I looked up into his eyes, they're quite beautiful, I hadn't noticed before.  
  
"What for?" He took one of his arms from around me to scratch his head.  
  
"For forgiving me, I don't know if I couldv'e if I were you. Why did you forgive me Adam?" I ask as I put my head on his shoulder  
  
"Because...the angels told me I should. They said that you deserved forgiveness now. And..I just believe them. Besides, I couldn't stay mad at you forever Joan." He explained and rubbed circles on my back. I debated whether to tell him about my secret, I trust him enough now. I just don't know if I trust myself yet.  
  
"Jane?" I had been silent for a while now  
  
"Adam, I love your friendship, thanks for being my friend."  
  
".........Jane?" His head was straight ahead, he wasn't looking at me anymore  
  
"Yes?" I blinked when he sharply turn his face down to me and kissed me. It was nice...different from the first, more sure, more confident. I was sortof stunned and unreactive, until I realized what the situation was. Our last kiss was not opened mouth, it was quick and chaste. This one was nothing like that one. Adam's tongue licked at my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I surprising gave him permission. His tongue was hot and slick, a sensation I wasn't used to tasting, it wasn't unpleasant. After a few moments I became bold and slipped my own into his mouth, he didn't object. I haven't kissed much, and from his earlier admission, he hadn't either. He was a good kisser, not that I had much exprience for comparison, but it wasn't a bad feeling.  
  
He tasted good and I didn't want to give him up so soon, but my lungs demanded air, and I'm pretty sure his needed air too. Our lips pulled apart with a smack, and we both blushed and hung our heads low.  
  
"Sorry Jane.." he said softly, I had to strain to hear him  
  
"What?" I asked still in a daze from the kiss  
  
"You said that we weren't ready for this." his cheeks became redder.  
  
"No, that was amazing, thank you." I hugged him again and this time I felt the weight of his head on my mine, his chin digging into m scalp.  
  
"I think that maybe..I'm falling for you Joan." he said with a gasp, as if it just dawned on him as well.  
  
"I think that I could be falling for you too." My eyes closed then, and we started to sway like before, but this time we forgave each other. 


End file.
